idle_mage_attackfandomcom-20200215-history
Mobs
Mobs are enemies that the mage must defeat in order to progress. Enemies will usually attack the mage through melee or ranged combat and will drop basic resources; power and gold, upon depletion of their health. Some mobs also possess an innate armor value. This page describes all the monsters in the game, as they are in the Library. Shade Once a wizard, the Shade has immense magical ability. It will retreat when the Mage draws near, has a 40% chance to dodge any attack, may nullify Runes, Power, and Gold, and may inflict the Mage with a disease preventing healing. Boogeyman Druid An odd little creature which is hard to hit, it empowers allies but otherwise does not pose much of a threat. Skeletal Horror A grotesque monster, the Skeletal Horror summons minor skeletons and retaliates by hurling bone sabres at the Mage when attacked. Serpent Man At a distance the Serpent Man casts a speed aura upon allies, but transforms into a Hydra upon getting close to the Mage. Boogeyman Shaman An odd little creature which is hard to hit, it heals allies but otherwise does not pose much of a threat. Necromancer Practitioners of the darkest arts, Necromancers can summon Manes, shield themselves from damage, and drain life from the Mage if close enough. Shields provide armor equal to a creature's maximum health. Jelly Man A bizarre gelatinous creature with a vaguely humanoid shape. Receiving damage causes it to implode, but it can heal and reverse the shrinking. Gargoyle A devilish, winged creature with extremely thick skin. It can harden its hide, tripling its armor for 0.5 seconds. Manes A rather spastic minor demon with the power of teleportation. Greater Shade Once a powerful wizard, the Greater Shade has immense magical ability. It will retreat when the Mage draws near, has a 40% chance to dodge any attack, may nullify Runes, Power, and Gold, may nullify spells targetting it, may inflict the Mage with a disease preventing healing, and upon taking lethal damage has a 70% chance to instead absorb the life-force of an adjacent ally. Fire Beast A terrifying monster of fire, Fire Beasts are immune to status effects (burn, freeze, shock) and may launch balls of flame from a distance. Dark Eel Writhing eels engulfed in electric currents. After defeat, they leave behind a small static cloud which will stick to the Mage if close enough. Iron Golem A hulking behemoth of magically imbued iron, the Iron Golem is extremely well armored. However, if they are afflicted with a status effect (burn, freeze, or shock), their armor is only 1/2 as effective. Ratman Rogue A sneaky Ratman who quickly strikes then disappears into the shadows. Their solitary strikes poison the Mage and deal damage over 5 seconds. Beholder A disembodied floating eye, it can divert spells targeting it. If close enough, it will drain life from the Mage. Sand Golem A hulking beast of magically imbued sand, the Sand Golem splinters into smaller pieces after taking damage. Specter A half-corporeal being who creates illusory decoys. Boogeyman Scrapper A fiendish little monster which launches weak but rapid attacks. Target Dummy Good for practice, but not much else! Tentacle Jelly A strange jellyfish-like organism with tentacles. It pulls the Mage towards it with an otherworldly power, and shocks the Mage when close enough. Ratman Mage A foul creature, it speeds those closest to the Mage and retreats if the Mage gets too close. Orc Trooper Your basic orc. Orc Captain An orc with some measure of leadership potential, they periodically boost the damage of other mobs in their squad by x2. Screeching Butterfly An oversized and irritating insect, it shrieks loudly to slow the advance of oncoming spells. Elven High Mage A fearsome Wizard who rapidly shields allies, shoots damaging bolts, and nullifies Spells targeting them after taking non-lethal damage. Shields provide armor equal to a creature's maximum health. Elven Speed Mage A powerful Elven mage who casts a speed aura on front-row friendly allies and periodically casts a magical attack. Elven Arcanist A skilled Elven mage who shields friendly allies and periodically casts a magical attack. Shields provide armor equal to a creature's maximum health. Animated Knight Armor Magic Armor that continues to fight, despite its wielder having fallen. Heavily armored and immune to status effects, it has little vitality, a slight chance to dodge attacks, and can draw the Mage's attention. Animated Mage Armor Magic Armor that continues to fight, despite its wielder having fallen. Very frail but immune to status effects, it casts magic bolts which deal damage to the Mage, has a slight chance to dodge attacks, and can nullify Items before they are collected. Banshee A spirit which cannot find rest, the Banshee can screech loudly to slow the Mage's progress. Centaur Half-man half-horse, Centaurs shoot arrows at the Mage with deadly precision. Goblin Ancient Mage A powerful mage, the Goblin Ancient Mage is concerned with self-preservation above all. They will nullify Mage Spells that target them, and on death release a magic shockwave that nullifies all Mage Spells. They are immune to status effects, and they sometimes cast a magic bolt at the Mage which deals no damage but disables a random Spell for 0.5 s. Goblin Berserker The strongest Goblin footman, the Berserkers have high health and enter a frenzy when wounded, increasing their damage and attack rate. Goblin Warrior Stronger than Scrappers, Goblin Warriors are trained fighters with protective armor. Still, how imposing can a Goblin be? Goblin Scrapper Weakest of their race, Goblin Scrappers are pitiful fighters who deal minor damage. However, they gain +25% damage for each other mob in their squad. Skeleton The basic, reanimated, bony footsoldier of the Doomstone. Ogre Your basic dim-witted, big-muscled brute. Although this one wields a club, so there's that. Elven Mage While unimposing and casting only a basic magic attack spell, the Elven Mage should not be underestimated. In large numbers their barrages can rip the Mage to shreds in no time. Hydra A 3-headed beast, the Hydra's brute-force tactics reveal its less than stellar intelligence. Still, each head must be dealt with separately, making it a formidable foe. Gas Glutton An grotesquely deformed creature swollen with poisonous gas. They cannot attack, but release a toxic gas cloud upon death, damaging the Mage (if close enough) and any unfortunate enemies in their squad. Stone Giant As large as an Ogre but made of stone, Stone Giants posses some of the toughest armor of any monster. Djinn Half-corporeal tricksters, Djinn have a 50% chance to dodge any damage. Ice Demon Coming from an other-wordly frozen plane, the Ice Demon temporarily disables one of the Mage's spells upon landing a successful attack. Goblin Mage Reflecting the cowardly nature of their race, Goblin Mages posses no offensive capabilities. Rather, they cast a counter-spell to nullify spells cast by the Mage, making them more of an annoyance than anything else. Deluded Zealot Once the Mage's allies, these skilled fighters defected to the Doomstone's side. They still posses some of their old ways, however, and can heal allies when not engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Ogre Shaman Relying on innate magical ability, Ogre Shaman are capable of restoring health to allies, even increasing their health up to 150% of the normal amount. Crawler Crawlers are low to the ground, giving them a high chance to dodge attacks from afar. Troll With a strong vitality, thick skin, and the ability to constantly regenerate health, Trolls are some of the toughest enemies to take down. Gnome A small humanoid with a penchant for precious metals, their attacks steal a portion of the Mage's collected gold Minotaur Half-man half-bull, the Minotaur's attack throws the Mage back and stuns them for a short period. Elven Summoner Elven Summoners are potent mages, calling forth monsters to fill any gaps in the ranks. Up close and personal, however, they are rather weak. Sprite Shooter The Sprite Shooter is a pesky creature, constantly retreating when the Mage gets too close while steadily shooting small magic bolts at the Mage. However, they lose focus if they are afflicted by a status effect, losing the ability to teleport. Shock Jelly A strange jellyfish-like organism, which shocks the Mage if close enough. Glutton Never satisfied, the Glutton consumes everything it sees...even if that happens to be a 2 meter Firebomb about to explode! They are slow and stupid, but have immense vitality. Grey Imp A minor demon with a penchant for teleportation. Unlike the Manes, Grey Imps do not retreat from a fight, but use their powers to reposition themselves after taking damage. Bewilderment Jelly A strange, twitching jelly-mound. If the Mage gets too close, the mound releases spores causing damage and bewilderment, making the Mage sometimes cast the wrong Spell. Elven Healer A weaker Elven Mage, relegated to the task of healer. They heal all allies in a squad at once, and upon death release their pent up anger in a burst of energy, which sends all enemies into a frenzy for a short while, increasing damage and attack speed. Greater Beholder A large disembodied floating eye, it looks ahead with a cold gaze. If close enough, it will drain life from the Mage. Periodically, it creates a Spell Wall which nullifies all spells that are behind it. Ash Troll A Troll who has lived in vile places, and what was once a dusty covering of ash has now become a part of them. They have lost the ability to regenerate health, but their familiarity with death allows them to absorb some of the life essence from nearby dying allies. The Doomstone Final Boss!